youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Fears
Young Justice #6: "Fears" is the seventh issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on July 20, 2011. Solicitation Campfire bonding continues as the members of the Team share their background stories as well as their hopes and fears. But when do these team-building exchanges cross over into TMI territory? How about when Superboy tells everyone how he's thinking of taking out Superman? Tagline: It's on! Superboy takes on Superman! (Or does he?) Synopsis Robin reminisces about how he became Batman's protégé. :Four years earlier, he was the youngest of the Flying Graysons in Haly's Circus. The circus was his life, and Jack Haly was like a grandfather to him. His happy life took a turn for the worst when a crime boss, Zucco, tried to extort money from Haly. When Haly refused, Zucco sabotaged the rig. During the Flying Grayson's prize act, without the aid of a net, the ropes snapped, killing Dick's parents. Only his uncle survived, but he was paralyzed for life. Dick was taken in by Bruce Wayne, and eventually became Robin. In one of his first missions, they brought down Zucco. Kid Flash wakes Robin from his memories, still shocked from what Superboy just said—he thinks of destroying Superman. Superboy has doubts over his life, if he was created purely to destroy Superman. The others indicate they trust him, and point out to him all the good things he has done already. As the conversation dies down, Kid Flash asks for Miss Martian's origin. :On Mars, everyone lives underground because the surface is inhospitable. Family life is important, as families are large. Communication occurs mostly telepathically. There are three main groups of Martians—Green, Red and White. The whites were discriminated against by a large part of the green and red community. '' :''M'gann was close to her uncle J'onn J'onzz, and watched all of his adventures with the Justice League. J'onn eventually realized he too needed a young partner, like his friends in the League, and returned to Mars to hold a competition. The prize would be becoming his protégé. Half of the Martian population entered, and at first, J'onn was reluctant for his favorite cousin to participate. She did, and won. She came to Earth, and it was the happiest moment in her life. All are excited for Miss Martian, but as it's getting late, Robin, Kid Flash and Miss Martian decide to go to bed. Aqualad offers to stay up with Superboy, but he does not need the company, drowned in thought. :Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen watch in horror as Superman destroys Metropolis. He picks up Lois and flies her through a wall, and kills Perry White with his heat vision. Superboy arrives, and manages to kill Superman. '' :Doctors Desmond and Spence monitor Project Kr. In his dream, Superboy smashed the containment pod.'' Alone in the night, Superboy questions if that really was what he was created for. Title The title may refer to Superboy, who fears his sole reason for existence is to destroy Superman. Characters |- | colspan="2" | Amanda Spence (flashback) | |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="2" | Lois Lane (dream) | |- | colspan="3" | Mark Desmond (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="2" | Perry White (dream) | |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Superman (dream) |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Alfred Pennyworth (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Batman (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Flash (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Flying Graysons (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | G-Gnome (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (flashback) |- | colspan="2" | Jack Haly (flashback) | |- | colspan="2" | Jimmy Olsen (dream) | |- | colspan="3" | Green Martians (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter (flashback) |- | colspan="2" | Red Martians (flashback) | |- | colspan="2" | White Martians (flashback) | |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman (flashback) |- | colspan="2" | Wotan (flashback) | |- | colspan="2" | Zucco (flashback) | |- Continuity * This story continues from the previous issue. * In "Secrets", it is hinted that Miss Martian's story may not entirely be accurate; she is revealed to be a White Martian in "Image". Trivia * The cover features a small bubble in the left top with Superboy; it reuses artwork from Mike Norton's cover of #0. * Dick swearing allegiance to Batman by candlelight is a reference to his first appearance, ''Detective Comics'' #38. * The shot of the Justice League battling Wotan is based on the cover of ''The Brave and the Bold'' #28, the first appearance of the Justice League. * Zucco's appearance, with a lean face, gap in his teeth and toothpick, is based on his appearance in the television series The Batman. Goofs * In the timestamp, the space in "July 20" is missing. Cultural references * One of the spectators in Superboy's dream wears a t-shirt with Connie, the mascot of CONvergence. Questions Answered questions * In "Secrets," Red Arrow claimed that according to Martian Manhunter, M'gann stowed away on his ship after a trip to Mars, and he did not know her before that. Why does she tell a different story to her teammates? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Clark Kent is not present at the Daily Planet in the implanted memory. Does Cadmus know that he is Superman? External links * Young Justice Issue 6 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at Comixology Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Dan Davis Category:Comic issues inked by John Stanisci Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Art Baltazar Category:Comic issues written by Franco Aureliani